The Biostatistics Core provides assistance with all statisfical aspects required by specific projects within this applicafion and tg Partnership investigators in general towards the development of new projects, clinical trials and outreach initiatives. The purpose of the Biostatisfics Core is to provide professional expertise in biostatistics to ensure the provision of state-of-the-art statistical support to investigators.